


One human on Moarus

by Onwardverse



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: When she heard her mother isn’t coming back home anymore, Monica Rambeau is taken in by Talos and his family that she met 5 years ago.Follow Monica’s struggles and Growth on Moarus, the new skrull planet.





	One human on Moarus

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished watching Captain Marvel, I somehow asked myself: “hey, what if Monica is being adopted by Talos and his family?”, and then wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

August 12 1999

Most days and nights are the same, eat breakfast, do something, eat lunch, do something, eat dinner, stay up a bit, and then go to bed. It’s that simple.

For Monica Rambeau, it wasn’t that easy.

Her mother, Maria, went on a AirPort test fly again since years, and since her parents past away a year ago, she leaves Her 16 year old daughter home alone.

Monica was fine with that, but was at the same time a bit worried if her mother will come out of these missions alive.

“Mom, how long will you be away?”

“I will be back around 10 PM at night. Don’t worry about it, sweety.” Maria told her daughter the day before she went away.

“Alright...if you say so...”

“Hey, you’re a big girl now. You can take care of yourself for a few hours, right?”

“Ofcours.”

“Don’t do Anything reckless while i’m gone.” Maria said with a smile on her face.

“Ofcours not, mom! You know me.” Monica replied to her mother’s sarcasm.

•+•

August 13 1999

After a long goodbye, Maria went on her way to the airforce. Leaving her daughter home alone.

The first thing Monica did was already beginning making lunch, just in case she would forget it.

The rest of the time that Monica was alone seemed to last forever. Having almost nothing to do despite playing with her old toys and watching tv. She prefered the second option.

“Well, this is boring.” The 16 year old girl said to herself while zapping to a different Channel and eating dinner on the couch.

It was then 9 Pm when Monica heard Some strange noice outside. The 16 year old decided to see what it was and where it comes from.

When Monica watched through her window outside, she immediately saw what looks like a space ship in front of there house.

But what came out of the ship quite suprised her. Out of the ship came what looked like the same skrull girl she befriended 5 years ago (who Monica forgot the name from), but she only got a bit taller.

Not long after, two taller and what it seems like older skrulls followed her outside, who are most likely her parents. Monica only remembered the male skrull’s appearence from 5 years ago, the one that appeared in her house to ask her mom for help.

Monica then slowly went outside to check if They where the skrulls she reconized.

It didn’t take 5 seconds to proof that she was right.

“There she is!” The skrull girl called out exitedly, while running up to her. “How have you been?”

Monica already begin to notice that the skrull girl she befriended was more takeble then 5 years ago.

“I’ve been doing good. What about you? How’s your new home?”

“Our new home is amezing! It’s so peacefull and friendly there. You should come visit sometime!”

“Yea...” Monica replied. Hinting a bit at that not being posseble.

When she took a clearer look at the skrull girl in front of her, Monica remembered a specific line she said 3 years ago.

“I see you didn’t change your eyes.”

The skrull girl instandly remembered what Monica was talking about. “Ofcours not. Why would i.” She said jokingly.

“I see that you two are getting along again.” The taller male skrull says while standing with what it looks to be his wife behind there daughter.

“Yea... uhm, sorry for asking this, but what are your names again? I couldn’t remember them...” the human girl asked, feeling a bit guilty.

“Oh, don’t feel sorry about it.” The older female skrull said calmly. “This is my husband, Talos.” The older female skrull then pointed at him next to her. “This is my daughter, Anelle.” She then pointed at the skrull that stands across Monica. “And I am Soren. May we ask what your name is?”

“Oh, okey, Nice names.” The human girl said. “And my name is Monica.”

“That’s also a Nice name.” Soren replied.

“But, may I ask, How did you find our home in the first place? You barely know us.”

“We actually wanted to visit uncle Nick, but couldn’t find him. So we went to visit you guys instead, since we where already on earth.” Anelle explained on how They got here in the first place. “Uncle Nick gave us your adress just in case we wanted to pay a visit.”

“You mean Nick Fury? The one that also helped my mom and your dad?”

“Yes, That’s him.” Anelle replied. “We went to visit him a few months ago again. He showed us those creatures called “ducks” while we where walking in a park. Dad was drinking a milkshake ofcours.”

Soren and Talos then giggles of what there daughter is telling to her friend.

“Is it okey if we come inside? We would like to see your mother to.” Soren asked Monica.

“Oh, my mother is away for a test fly again, she will return in a hour. But you can come inside. But please park your ship somewhere else before going inside. Otherwise the neighbores will freak out.”

“Absolutely no problem.” Talos said casually before going into the ship to fly it somewhere hidden but close to the Rambeau Residence.

A few minutes later, Talos walked out of Some bush, most likely succeeded at landing the ship to a hidden place.

“The ship is parked perfectly.” Talos reported.

“Perfect!” Monica said while walking to the door and holding it open.

The three older skrulls smiled before They go inside the Rambeau Residence.

•+•

“Wow, it really looks cosy here.” Anelle said impressed while looking around the house.

“Thanks, my mom furnished it.” Monica replied to Anelle’s question. “I’m in the kitchen for a second. Make yourselfs comfortabele.”

“Sure we will!” Monica heard Anelle say from the living room.

She then went to the kitchen to grab Some left overs that she made just in case her mother came back earlier, or just for herself if she became hungry again.

“Are you guys hungry? I have some left overs just in case.”

“Sure. Since we saw your kind for the first time, i always wondered what you eat and drink.” Soren replied. “Other then milkshakes.”

“Oh, we have stake and pasta left.” The 16 year old Rambeau said while placing the bowl of pasta and the plate where the stake lays on the living room table.

“Uh, Monica, what’s this?” Talos asked confused, pointing at the tv.

“Oh, that’s called a TV. That’s where we recieve news, watch sports or show, know what the wether is tomorrow. Basically all of that.”

“Sounds handy.”

The rest of the hour, Monica and the skrull family talked, watched TV and laught, as if They know each other forever.

•+•

When it was finally 10 PM, They all expected that Maria would be back, but she didn’t came.

After waiting 10 minutes past 10 PM, Monica began to pace around the room, worrying what can go wrong.

“Moni, please calm down. Maybe your mother is coming home later. Maybe things went slower then expected.” Anelle was trying to comfort her human friend, but with no success.

“Yea...maybe...”

Time seems to slow down for Monica. Worrying a bit more every minute. As if something somehow stopped time a bit and then turning time on every once.

Until Anelle asked something random.

“By the way, where is that blond woman that guided us to our new home? I’ve heard from uncle Nick that she’s your godmother. Shouldn’t she be here as Well?” While she asked this, her father’s expression immidiatly changed into a pissed one.

“Oh, aunt Carol said she’s busy helping other planets. I don’t know when she will be back.”

“Helping Some planets while leaving your family behind...” Talos said pissed under his breath. “How selfish can you be.” Lucky for him, no one heard that.

“And you’re not worried when “Carol” comes back?” Anelle asked a bit confused, knowing that she was close to her human friend.

“She has powers that can destroy almost everything, can live longer and can fly by herself. Sadly, Mom...doesn’t have that.” The tone in Monica’s voice already tells that she’s worried and upset at the same time. “I mean, what if mom has been kidnaped by those aliens? What if something happend that causes her to end up in the hospital? What if...she...doesn’t want to see me anymore?”

“Monica!” the youngest skrull suddenly yelled, Making her friend and her parents jump a bit.

“W-what?” The 15 year old Rambeau asked while facing her skrull friend, who already stood up.

“When me and my mother where in hide out years ago, I would ask these questions all the time. I would ask if dad ever came back to us, where he was, what he was doing, or even if he just left us. I sometimes would cry about it, praying that we will be home and safe as fast as possible. And everytime I asked something about dad, or cry, my mom always told me that everything would be okey. And it did.” Anelle then turned to her parents, giving them a quik but warm smile before continuing “I was exactly in your situation right now. The only difference is that my dad was caught up in a war and your mom is test piloting where nothing can go wrong.”

“Bu-“ she was cut off by Anelle continuing her speece and putting her hands on the human’s shoulders.

“Monica, listen. My mom said this once, and i’m going to say this now: it’s gonna be okey.”

A what looks like a forever lasting silence hang in the room, until Monica finally couldn’t take it anymore, and broke down into tears.

Anelle immidiately took action in comforting her friend by giving her what she needs, a big warm hug.

“I...I just want my mom back...”

“It’s okey to cry. Don’t worry about it.” As she said this, she guides Monica to the couch to rest, sensing that her friend is gonna fall asleep soon.

It didn’t take long before the only human in the house fell asleep on her friend’s shoulder. Both Soren and Talos where reliefed that the situation didn’t became worse, thanks to there daughter, who They where very proud of because of that.

“Anelle?”

“Yes dad?”

“You said something to your friend when she needed it the most. That was very good of you.” Talos and Soren smiled proudly to there daughter. “Most people need someone like that.”

This made Anelle also smile, smile out of shyness and proud at the same time. She just did something that she thought she would never do; comforting a friend when she needed it the most.

“Thanks dad.”

•+•

August 14 1999

Everyone (specialy Monica) expected Maria to be back the next morning, but she didn’t...

When Monica woke up, the first thing she thought was her mother, and if she is back or not. Running immidiatly to the garage to see if her mother’s car was there, it wasn’t there.

Starting to worry again, Monica remembers the words that Anelle said to her.

“It’s gonna be okey.”

When she walked into the kitchen, being hungry as a horse, Soren was already there, looking where everything is.

“Goodmorning.” The older skrull already noticed the human’s precence in the kitchen. “Feeling a bit better?”

“I guess. At least I’m feeling less tired then yesterday.”

“Good to hear.”

“By the way, What are you looking for?”

“Oh...uh...” Looking at the kitchen, it was a absolute mess. “I was looking for something tasty, but I don’t know what all if this is.”

“I can see...need Any help?”

“That would be Nice, thanks dear.”

Cleaning the kitchen up was easier then expected for both of them. Thank god Soren didn’t mess something.

“So, these are all the food that we put on our bread.” All the seasonings where in a line on the kitchen table. “We have cheese, ham, butter, chocolate paste, peanut butter and strawberries.” Monica called all the seasonings from left to right.

“They all seem quite tasty.”

“Correct! Now Lets put them on the table for breakfast.” The human says while grabbing Some of the seasonings.

“Alright.” While grabbing the rest, Soren came after her.

“Where are Anelle and Talos actually? I havn’t seen them yet.”

“Oh, they’re getting food from the ship to eat as Well. Maybe you wanna try something of that as well?”

“Ofcours I will.”

Around 4 minutes later, Talos and Anelle came inside with some boxes.

“Oh, there you guys are. Why did it took so long?” While asking this, Monica looked curious at the boxes that where placed on the dinner table.

“Oh, dad hid the food somewhere, just in case we didn’t eat Anything up.”

“Is that your food in there?” Monica pointed at the boxes on the table.

“Yup. That’s our breakfast.” Anelle said while opening one and picked out what looks like a rotten apple. “Wanna try?”

The very second that the skrull food was in sight, Monica felt like she needed to puke. “Uh...maybe another time...”

“Alright!”

“Right. Well, the table is already set up for breakfast. Lets eat!”

•+•

Breakfast was basically a tasting, at least for the skrulls. They basically took Anything from each seasoning, just to know what it taste like. They even asked if Monica would like to taste their food, but she declined.

After They cleaned up the table and put everything away. They just watched tv, zapping through the channles what there is.

“I’m gonna look if there is Some mail in our mail box. Be right back.” Monica said while walking to the door.

When she gets and opens the mailbox, the young Rambeau saw only one letter in it. “Thank god. Not much.”

Being inside once again, Monica immediately opened the letter, regardless for who it is. If Anything, it could also be a Bill that must be payed.

But what she read however, changed her expression instandly...

————————————————————

Dear relatives/friends,

We sadly have to report that Maria Rambeau, also known as Photon, a test flyer of the United States Airforce, did not survive her test flight.

May u have much strength with her loss.

The United States Airforce.

————————————————————

Reading this over and over again, everytime she read “did not survive” , the tears in Monica’s eyes just wanted to be released, and They did.

Anelle, already standing next to her friend, also readed what the letter said and caught what was going on. And honestly, after what she said to her friend that everything was gonna be okey, she felt quite awfull.

Being drowned in guilt, Anelle suddenly feels something, or rather someone, press against her chest, arms wrapped around her back, and later a drop of hot water, which only could be a tear, landed on her shirt. Yes, Monica was crying, moreover, she actually wept.

Anelle, as quikly as she could, hugged her friend, as if her life depents on it.

As soon as Soren and Talos came over to see what was going on, their daughter looked at them with a sad expression on her face.

“Mom, dad. We have to stay a few days longer...”

•+•

Immidiately after Monica cried herself to sleep, Anelle explained to her parents what had happend, and even showed them the letter that the US Airforce send them.

They agreed to stay 3 days longer, but had to return to their homeplanet in about 4 days.

The first priority Anelle has in these days was to look after her griefing friend. Knowing that she was once in the same situation, Anelle didn’t try to cheer her up, but rather tells Monica her experience with (assumed) loss and grief.

And all though grief was still consuming her, Monica felt a bit better after hearing each of them.

•+•

August 16 1999

“You want her to what?!” Soren asked her husband as if she has heard the strangest idea ever. Which it is.

“Listen, she only has herself if we leave tomorrow. I don’t expect that blond woman to come back anytime soon anyway.”

“Yes, but what would others think of her? What if They don’t accept her?”

“They’re already familiar with their kind, let alone be aware of their existance. They will accept her eventually.”

After a not to long pause, Soren gave in to Talos’ idea,

“Fine. We only got to ask her this.”

Meanwhile, both girls where Reading a book in the living room. Anelle asking once a few minutes what something is and Monica giving quitely her awnsers.

“Girls? Can we get your attention for a bit?” Soren asks, already standing in the living room with Talos next to her.

Both girls looked up to face the older female skrull.

“Yes mom?” Anelle basically spoke for Monica as Well, since she’s quiet for 2 days.

“Your father has...a idea.” There is still a slight disagreement to hear in Soren’s voice. “But we got to ask something to you, Monica.”

The only human in the house looked suprised, but nodded anyway.

Soren then sighs before continuing what she wants to ask. “Since we are about to leave tomorrow, We thought about it that you can come with us.”

At that moment, Monica’s expression changes into a worried one, while creating questions at the same time.

Anelle however, has a really hard time not to hug Monica out of excitment.

“B-but, what about the house? Are we just gonna leave it behind like this?”

“Monica, don’t worry. It’s your decision. You’re not being forced to do anything.” Soren says to try calm the 15 year old human down.

“No, I would love to come and live with you guys. I don’t have Anything left here anyways...” Monica says sure but said.

“Mom? Can we pack our stuff already?” Anelle asked quite excited.

“Sure sweety-“ before They know it, Anelle was already on her way to picking her stuff, dragging Monica with her.

“Well, our daughter is exited for this.” Talos says while watching the two girls until They where out of sight.

“Yes.” Soren says softly while also watching the two girls. “Yes she is.”

•+•

Before all of them knew it, They where on their ship, heading home. Or Lets say, Monica’s new home.

Yes, They already left the same day. Soren asked Monica a few times if They should leave the next morning, in case she wants to spend her last night in the ex-Rambeau Residence, but she refused to, not wanting to remember her mom’s death again.

When Anelle packed her things up, she also helped Monica pack hers. taking almost all her clothes, her tooth brush and tooth paste, and other care stuff that a human needs.

“We are now in hyperspace, which can take 4 hours or so to reach the Lyra Solymus galaxy.” Talos says. “Don’t worry, we will get there.”

“The Lyra Solymus?” Monica asks, almost wispering but loud enough to be heard by Anelle.

“Oh, that’s how our galaxy is called. Sadly, Ingalara is in there as Well, but thank the blond lady that planet is on the other side of space.”

A not all to long silence before Monica asks something again,

“Does your homeplanet have a name?”

“Ofcours! Our homeplanet is called Moarus. Quite a cool name.”

“Yea...”

•+•

The 4 hours in hyperspace passed quikly, Anelle having a talk with Monica here and there. And before They new it, They saw Moarus in sight.

They first saw a purple-ish coloured sky, and later, a earth ground with shades of brown.

“Home sweet home.” Soren says under her breath.

“Monica, look! There is our home!” Anelle says exitedly while pointing at the planet in sight.

They eventually landed in front of their house, having Anelle exited again.

“You three can go inside already, i’m gonna land this ship somewhere else.” Talos said before opening the door of the ship to let them outside.

Soren, Monica and Anelle went outside with their packed stuff to go inside the house

“Look, this is our house from the outside. The inside is very cosy as Well.”

“Don’t worry Anelle, I can see it.” Monica says a bit jokingly, but still a bit quiet,

The skrull girl gave her friend a warm and welcome smile, already saying something without using words, but Anelle Does it anyway.

“Welcome home, sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering Why I named Talos’ kid Anelle huh? :)
> 
> Well, fun fact: in the comics, Anelle is the grand niece of good ol’ Talos.
> 
> So I thought, Why not name her that in the MCU? :)


End file.
